underestimated
by sunfire
Summary: set after book 14, morgan in scotland, what i think should happen, the bigger picture of the evil that follows her


***Authors note: I do not own sweep. These charaters are cate terrins I am a fan this is my fiction based on the world she created. Please enjoy and review! :)***  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************************************************************  
  
CHAPTER 1: ARRIVAL ************************************************************************ Morgans view:  
  
I have been without him for only a few hours and already i ache for him. I have never felt so alone in the world. He has always been there to guide me. Now I feel like a baby bird forced from the nest with no one to turn to. How my heart aches for my murin betha dan. -Mogan ********************************************************************** I was interrupted form my thoughts as the plane jolted me back to reality. I looked around. Moonlight cast a faint light around the cabin. I could hear the faint sound of a movie in the backround but payed no attention to it. with a blink my magesight snapped into sight. I felt warm and fuzzy, kind of groggy. Had I dozed off? I tried to remember what I had been thinking.or perhaps dreaming about but I couldn't. I sighed. I hated flying, expesialy alone. If only hunter were here with me now.no. I have to stop thinking about how much I miss him. I have a whole summer of heavy work ahead. I have to concentrate! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! But how I would have rather spent it in a cozy resort with hunter. A flare of jelousy smouldered inside of me as I thought of the summer Bree and Robbie had in store. Who would have thought my two best friends would fall so deeply in love. And now they get the whole summer to themselves! How unfair. I turned in my seat and felt something in my pocket. Soon I was smiling to myself as I remembered what it was. The lapzi lapus was there. It would connect me totally to hunter. I sighed contentedly. This at least would keep me sain. i thought of the time he had given it to me. It was our connection, our right to dwell in each others heart, souls and minds, he had said. Again that familiar wave of sadness and lonliness washed over me as I remembered again that I would be spending a long time without him. Quickly I ordered myself to stop thinking about it. the more I thought about him the worse I felt. Be happy for the love you share and look forward to your first break together. infact, perhaps it was time to stop thinking altogether and catch some sleep, feeling content and at peace with my self at least for now, I put all my worries aside and sent out my final thought before I drifted off, a witch message to hunter. I love you. I didn't need his response just then. I knew by the time it got to me I would be fast asleep. But I didn't need words. I felt his soul reaching out to me, mingling with my own. I felt his heart wisper to mine in the purest way, I love you to.  
  
* * * when I woke up the seatbelt sign was flashing orange above my head and when I looked out the window the sun was shinning over vast rolling hills, forests and farms. The warm aura of Scotland filled me and all my worries and fears for starting at my new school were replaced by exitment for this new place. I felt like an eager child as I clutched to the window sill, mentally earging the plane to land. Already I felt my feet running along the sweeping meadows, my lungs full of the crisp cool air. A thrill of exitment ran up my spine as the wheels eased onto the runway and we slowed to a stop. A short message from the speakers, I hope you enjoyed your flight, blah blah blah, and we began to get off. I was way too impatient waiting as we all bustled out of the narrow aisal and checked through customs and collected our luggage. Erin and Eiofe were to meet me at the entrance and we would be off. The process took for ever, but finaly I was bombarded by a tiny red haired woman (who resembled more a child then a woman really) and her pretty brunette friend.  
  
"Erin! Omygosh I cant believe im finaly here! You grew up here its beautiful!" I said in and exited rush, addressing the redhead girl  
  
"And Eiofe!" I cried spotting the other and embracing here "I'm so glad you came all the way up here just to get me settled in!"  
  
"well," she said "it's the least I coud to, with all you did for the council my dear" she replied  
  
"were so glad you're here" said Erin "come now, lets get you to the finest hotel in Scotland! You'll love it here, but I'm afraid you time will be much more occupied with---"  
  
"schoolwork" finished Eiofe throwing Erin a dark look that silenced her instantly. "nothing more, but you'll have plenty of time for other buissness"  
  
She said the last to words looking right at Erin with such perpouse in her eyes that I was quite baffled. These two had always been so forthright with me, what could they possibly be hiding now.?  
  
Confused and conserened, I got into the cab with a whole new wave of worries.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ********************************  
  
***The next chapter will be better, this was just an interdiction. The next chapter will depend on the reviews, the more the better. So review review review. Ill try to write as much as I can so I don't have to keep you waiting, but do your part to and review! Thanx! :)*** 


End file.
